


I Feel Love(d)

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotion Talk, Feelings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, One Shot, Opening Up, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, and a hug he shall receive, f a l s e h o o d, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: The best part about Logan asking Patton to cuddle was that Logan wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to. Logan could be very iffy about physical contact at times, and never sought it out unless he actually wanted it.That meant Logan wanted to cuddle with Patton.And thatWas a bigDeal.-OR-Logan asks Patton to cuddle with him in order to convince Patton to get some sleep (and maybe for some other reasons).
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616935
Comments: 12
Kudos: 153





	I Feel Love(d)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I'm exhausted and the more sleepy I am the more clingy/cuddly I get but I've got nobody to cuddle at the moment so have some cuddly Logan!
> 
> Wow the words 'cuddle' has n o meaning anymore.

All Patton wanted to do was get out of the family room, and into his own. He had to get out of the family room. He was so exhausted here. He wanted to escape into his bedroom and collapse on his comfy bed. But he couldn’t leave. Not with Virgil Roman and Logan (even if Logan wouldn’t admit it) so emotionally rattled!

If he left to go to sleep, the house would be chaos. Who would keep everyone stable? After the most recent double-whammy visit from Deceit  _ and _ Remus everyone was shaken up pretty badly. He had to keep the spirits light. For Thomas.

“I need to stay out here.” Patton told Logan firmly as the logical side tried yet again to convince him to go to his room. Everyone else was sleeping like they should be, but Patton hadn’t slept for days. There were bags under his eyes and he looked far too pale under his freckles.

“Patton, you have to sleep! I know, you’re just trying to help, but you can’t help if you’re this exhausted!” Logan insisted, his voice growing louder.

“No, Logan, you don't understand! I  _ have _ to stay out and help!”

“Patton, you need to stop!” Logan shouted, taking a step closer.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Patton said stubbornly.

“ _ Falsehood.  _ You are  _ not ‘ _ fine’, Patton!” Patton stood up from where he sat on the couch to look at the taller side better.

“I have to take care of things around here! That’s my job right now! Everyone is so shaken up and they need a happy face to wake up to in the mornings!!” He whisper-yelled, trying not to wake the rest of the boys. Logan shook his head.

“ _ My _ job right now is to take care of you, Pat. You need to realize that you have been just as - if not more - affected by this whole ordeal as everyone else!” he said, lowering his voice. “Please, Patton. You need sleep.” 

Patton sighed in defeat. His shoulders slumped with exhaustion. 

“I’m not sure I can, Lo,” he admitted, rubbing his forehead. Logan shifted his weight awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck before speaking.

“Would… would it be of any use to you if I… cuddled with you?” he asked, his face growing redder than strawberry Crofters. Patton tried not to let his expression grow too excited, but he was incredibly giddy at the thought of snuggling with Logan before falling asleep. It was something he’d wanted to do for literally forever. It took all of his remaining willpower not to squeal and tell Logan he’d cuddle with him any time. Instead he replied with a simple,  _ Yes, that’d be nice, _ and went off to grab pillows and blankets.

The best part about Logan asking Patton to cuddle was that Logan wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to. Logan could be very iffy about physical contact at times, and never sought it out unless he  _ actually _ wanted it.

That meant Logan wanted to cuddle with Patton. 

And that 

Was a  _ big _

Deal.

Especially since Patton got quite clingy as he got sleepier. Not to mention the fact that his mental filter turned off entirely.

“Alright, get comfy!” Patton chirped as he returned with an armful of blankets and pillows. Logan had made the sofa into a makeshift sort of bed and was sitting on the edge awkwardly as if he didn’t remember how to lie down. The usually emotionless side looked up at Patton with such trust and vulnerability in his eyes that Patton nearly hugged the life out of him. The two carefully set up a burrito of blankets and laid down next to each other. Once they’d both set their glasses somewhere they’d be able to find them in the morning, Patton wrapped his arms around Logan, who practically melted into the touch.

“Logan, you know it’s alright to want someone to hold you, right?” Patton whispered. Logan was silent and just when Pat thought he’d fallen asleep, he spoke up.

“I just don’t want feelings to get in the way of my logical thinking.” He said, his voice crackling. “If I lose myself in emotions, things won't make as much sense as they do now.” Patton nodded. 

“I know. It’s hard to navigate through feelings.” he agreed. He shifted so that Logan could still move away if he wanted out once Patton fell asleep.

“Lo?” Pat mumbled quietly after a few minutes, not sure if the other side was still awake.

“Yes?” Logan’s reply came after a few sleepy seconds.

“Are these good feelings - the ones you get when you’re held and stuff - are they worth the confusing ones?” Logan thought for a moment.

“Yes, they are.” he finally decided. Patton hummed happily.

“Good, ‘m glad you think so.” he slurred sleepily. “I love you Lo, you know that?” Logan felt his face heat up.

“Of course I know that. You love everyone - even Roman.” He muttered, trying to ignore the unfamiliar twisting sensation in his gut. 

“No,” Patton grumbled, frustrated that he couldn’t find the right words. “No I mean I love you. Like, in a not platonic way. I love you… ya know what ‘m sayin’?” Logan chuckled a little, trying not to shake the sleepy boy who was clinging to him like a stuffed bear. 

“Yes, I think I do know what you mean, Pat.” He took a deep breath. “I love you in a non-platonic manner as well.” the words felt alien on his tongue, but they sounded… right. Patton gasped a little.

“Logan, you used my nickname!” He exclaimed quietly. Logan laughed more openly this time.

“Yes, I suppose I did. Is that the part that surprises you? I honestly would’ve thought you would be more surprised that I said I love you.” Patton snickered.

“Nah, I know you love me.” Logan’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up. Patton laughed, imagining Logan’s current expression.

“How-?” Logan sputtered. 

“The heart always has a way, Logan.” Patton said. Logan relaxed a little and Patton’s breathing patterns slowed indicating that he was asleep. 

Logan found it quite easy to fall asleep in the warm embrace of the loving side, listening to his steady breathing, and needless to say, they both slept well that night.


End file.
